Hyperfusion World
Hyperfusion World is a shared universe of animated films. This project was created with one idea in mind: What if Marvel and DC (and, eventually, other comic book and superhero properties) co-existed in the same universe? Films Phase 1 The Avengers * Summary: Captain Steve Rogers, once a hero from World War II, finds himself in the 21st Century after being encased in ice for seventy years. His rescuer? Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD, who wants to give him and other unique individuals a job: Protect the world from threats that cannot be stopped. Siding with teammates Iron Man, the Hulk, Black Widow and Ant-Man, the Avengers assemble against a series of connected threats, all coming back to Steve's past... * Characters: ** Steven "Steve" Rogers / Captain America. A hero from another time. Confident, optimistic and selfless, he has trouble adjusting to the norms of modern-day society. ** Antonio "Tony" Stark / Iron Man. The modern hero. Always thinking about the future and never thinking about the present, for better or for worse. ** Bruce Banner / The Hulk. A "Jekyll and Hyde" archetype. Despite his love for social interaction, he distances himself, for his fear of his other side controls him. ** Natalia "Nat" Romanova / Black Widow. Now a hero, once a villain. Her cold exterior makes people not see her friendly interior. ** Henry "Hank" Pym / Ant-Man. The oldest and the most experienced. He's scared to be superhero-ing again, fearing he may end up the same way his deceased wife did. ** Nick Fury / The Director. The one who governs the Avengers. He shows no emotion after years of being betrayed and used. ** Eclipso. The main villain. The demon who manipulated Johann Schmidt into starting WWII. He's back again and wants to spread more chaos than ever before, through a metahuman named Charles Xavier. ** Charles Xavier / X. An involuntary pawn. A brilliant professor from the not-so-far future (2013) with minimal psychic abilities. After Eclipso's defeat, he is paralyzed from the waist down and vows to help others with abilities in his time. Timeline * Before the universe - The Presence and The One Above All merge into one being named "The Obelisk" and create the universe. * Sometime before the year "0" - The Green Nova Corps is formed as an intergalactic police force. * 1920 - Niles and Reginald Hargreeves find the Fountain of Youth, named by them as the Lazarus Pit, which grants them immortality. * 1939 - Johann Schmidt, a military captain possessed by a demon named Eclipso, becomes the Fuhrer of Germany and declares war on North and South America. * 1941 - The Justice Society is formed, consisting of Courtney Whitmore (Stargirl), Todd Rice (Obsidian), Alan Scott (Green Guardian), Cheryl Hall (Hawkgirl) and led by Steve Rogers (Captain America). Their base of operations is in Brooklyn. * 1944 - Rex Tyler (Hourman) joins the Justice Society after they rescued him and his fianceé Amaya Jiwe. * 1945 ** The Justice Society is disbanded after Johann Schmidt is killed, at the cost of Cheryl Hall and Steve Rogers' lives. ** Realizing that vigilantes and vigilante organizations will not diminish in usage, the collective governments of the world form the Strategic Homeland Intervention and Enforcement Logistical Division, or SHIELD, to better control vigilantes. * 1950 - The Minutemen are formed, consisting of Walter Kovacs (Rorschach), Daniel Dreiberg (Nite Owl), Laurel Juspeczyk (Silk Spectre) and Edward Blake (Comedian). Jon Osterman, a scientist working for STAR Labs, offers technological support. The organization is formed without permission from SHIELD. * 1959 - The Incredibles are formed, consisting of Bob Park (Mr. Incredible), Helen Farr (Elastigirl) and Lucius Best (Frozone). The organization is formed by SHIELD. Their base of operations is in Metropolis. * 1963 - Stephen Strange, once a failed surgeon, is crowned as the Sorcerer Supreme. He partakes in a ritual involving the Fountain of Youth, thus making him immortal. * 1973 - As a result of a broken magical artifact discovered by Dr. Stephen Strange, exactly fifty children from around the world were instantaneously materialized and born. All fifty of these children had abnormal abilities. An immortal scientist named Reginald Hargreeves decides to adopt seven of these children. * 1986 ** The Umbrella Academy is formed, consisting of Luther (Spaceboy), Diego (Kraken), Allison (Rumour), Klaus (Séance), Five, Ben (The Horror) and led by the adoptive father of the members, Reginald Hargreeves. All members are 13 at the time of formation. The organization is formed with permission from SHIELD. Their base of operations is in Star City. ** Toshinori Yagi starts a private school for the remaining 43 children born in 1973. The school is called UA High School, and among the students is a Japanese boy named Izuku Midoriya. * 1987 - The planet Krypton is devoured by the cosmic horror Galactus. Two young Kryptonians, Kal-El and Kara Zor-El, are sent to Earth via rockets. Zor-El's ship is seemingly destroyed before arriving at the Milky Way Galaxy. * 2004 - Steve Rogers is found encased in ice. After a 30-hour medical procedure, he is successfully revived. * 2005 - The Avengers are formed, consisting of Tony Stark (Iron Man), Bruce Banner (Hulk), Steve Rogers (Captain America), Hank Pym (Ant-Man), Natalia Romanova (Black Widow) and led by Nick Fury (The Director). The organization is formed by SHIELD. Their base of operations is in New York City. * 2006 - Bruce Wayne begins his career as the vigilante Batman, as the woman he loves, Selina Kyle, is kidnapped by thieves Victor Fries (Mr. Freeze) and Edward Nashton (Riddler). * 2010 - Bruce Wayne's adopted son, Jason Todd, is kidnapped by the terrorist known as The Joker and is beaten to death. Wayne temporarily quits his vigilante status, as advised by his butler and best friend Alfred Pennyworth. * 2011 - The Justice League is formed, consisting of Clark Kent (Superman), Diana Prince (Wonder Woman), Barry Allen (Flash), Richard Rider (Green Lantern) and led by Bruce Wayne (Batman). The organization is formed without permission from SHIELD. Their base of operations is in Gotham City. * 2012 - After the suspicious death of Nick Fury, billionaire Lex Luthor takes over as the director of SHIELD. * 2013 - To combat a future invasion, the Legends are formed. They consist of Rita Farr (Elastigirl), Walter Kovacs (Rorschach), Five Hargreeves, Courtney Whitmore (Stargirl), Dr. Stephen Strange and led by Rip Hunter. The organization is formed without permission from SHIELD. Their base of operations is their time-travelling ship, the Waverider. * 2014 ** The Justice League and the Avengers clash. In simple terms, the Avengers are Lawful Good, the League are Chaotic Good, and both of them want their ideals enforced upon the other. The Superheroic War starts. ** The final battle of the Superheroic War takes place in Keystone City. The city endured loads of collateral damage, culminating in the destruction of the Baxter Building and the activation of the particle accelerator inside it. It showers all of North America in dark matter, transforming an unknown amount of humans into metahumans. It results in the deaths of James Rhodes and Richard Rider, as well as the presumed death of renowned scientist Ben Grimm (they never found the body). It also results in Barry Allen's nephew, Wally West, becoming comatose. ** The Superheroic War eventually ends when Barry Allen turns himself in out of protest against the fighting. SHIELD has become colder and more corrupt, now fully controlled by Lex Luthor and five other mysterious individuals (collectively named The Light), with even the Avengers considering defecting. The Justice League and their families are on the run from SHIELD. * 2015 - With the rise of the metahuman population, Charles Xavier builds a school for young metahumans called Charles Xavier's Academy for the Gifted Youth. The students include ice-bender Bobby Drake, spiderlike Peter Parker, reclusive half-demon Rachel Roth and cybernetic Victoria Stone. * 2016 ** Two alien conquerors named Darkseid and Thanos bring their multi-millennium galactic war to Earth, as they discover that a young girl named Rachel Roth holds the key to the Anti-Life Equation. Thanos wants it to halve all life in the universe to stop overpopulation, Darkseid wants it to destroy the universe and start a new. In this time of crisis, the Avengers, the Justice League, the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Legends and the new X-Force must band together in the "Infinite Endgame". ** The X-Force finally form, consisting of Bobby Drake (Iceman), Peter Parker (Spider-Man), Rachel Roth (Raven), Victoria Stone (Cyborg), Jubilation Lee (Jubilee) and led by Charles Xavier (X). The organization is formed with permission from SHIELD. Their base of operations is Charles Xavier's Academy in London. ** Amidst a 48-hour-long battle on the planet Mars, Iron Man absorbs the Anti-Life Equation into his armour. He uses it to destroy Thanos and Darkseid, at the cost of the energy destroying his legs. The Anti-Life Equation is then split into six ingots, each to contain a different power of the Equation. These ingots are named Infinity Gems. ** With the Infinite Endgame over, the Avengers decide to defect from the now-villainous SHIELD, rebranding as the Defenders under the guidance of Dr. Stephen Strange. Their base of operations is in Hell's Kitchen. * 2017 - With the world still recovering from the Infinite Endgame, the Light make their first public move, appearing as a new team of vigilantes. They consist of Victor van Damme (Iron Patriot), the Handler, Negan (The Saviour), Jack Park (Syndrome), Conner Kent (Homelander) and led by Lex Luthor (Metallo). Homelander is actually a clone of Superman, after four unsuccessful attempts (one was an unintelligent monster codenamed Bizarro, the other three (codenamed Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles, all were female) escaped). * 2417 - Professor Eobard Thawne, the last living speedster, decides to take over the world's governments. Captain Rip Hunter goes back in time to gather heroes to stop Thawne. * 3007 - To combat an intergalactic pestilence called the Walkers, the Legion of Superheroes is formed. Franchises and Companies Involved * Blinding Edge Pictures ** Split ** Unbreakable * Cartoon Network ** The Powerpuff Girls * Columbia Pictures ** Hancock * Dark Horse Comics ** Hellboy ** The Umbrella Academy * DC Comics ** Batman ** Doom Patrol ** The Flash ** Green Lantern ** Justice League ** Justice Society ** Legion of Superheroes ** Superman ** Watchmen ** Wonder Woman * Disney ** The Incredibles * Dynamite Entertainment ** The Boys * Hasbro ** Power Rangers ** Transformers * Image Comics ** Spawn ** The Walking Dead * Marvel Comics ** The Avengers ** Doctor Strange ** Fantastic Four ** Guardians of the Galaxy ** Nova ** Spider-Man ** X-Men * Orion Pictures ** RoboCop * Shōnen Jump ** My Hero Academia * Vertigo ** Lucifer Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:Crossovers Category:Shared Universes Category:Animation Category:Timelines